


Un Cuento de Amor y Venganza

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dark Will, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Manipulative Will, Oral sex in someone's car, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras pasar meses encerrado, muchas cosas han cambiado para Will: su personalidad, su visión del mundo y de aquellos que lo rodean... ahora su mayor deseo es vengarse de Hannibal y está dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguirlo. Pero el sendero de la venganza es tortuoso y los que empiezan en un punto pueden acabar en otro... totalmente distinto. ¿Cuantos pasos hay de la venganza al amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Tale of Love and Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945429) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

En el dormitorio principal había un solo ventanal, que se abría directamente al océano.

La noche era fría fuera, por eso Will contemplaba el mar al otro lado del ventanal cerrado. Podía oír de lejos el rumor de las olas rompiendo a los pies del acantilado. Sus ojos azules se perdían en las aguas negras y profundas del Atlántico, sin verlas a pesar de que abarcaban el horizonte hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Su cerebro estaba ocupado en otros pensamientos.

El día había acabado. La Gran Evasión - como había bautizado en su mente a la operación de fuga - había sido todo un éxito. Hannibal y él ya descansaban cómodos y a salvo en la casita que el psiquiatra poseía en la costa atlántica, donde en el pasado el buen doctor había ocultado a Abigail y a Miriam Lass durante meses, mientras el mundo las consideraba muertas. Mañana a primera hora Chiyoh los llevaría a una pista de aterrizaje cercana y allí tomarían los tres juntos un avión privado de vuelta a casa. Lo dejarían todo atrás para siempre y empezarían de nuevo en Europa.

Will tomó por inercia otro sorbo de su whisky, dejando el vaso a un lado en cuanto oyó a su compañero adentrándose en la estancia. Reconoció la cadencia de sus pasos, su olor a colonia suave y a aftershave: Abigail lo había ayudado a entrenar sus sentidos durante los meses previos a la Gran Evasión, mientras convivían juntos en el castillo de los Lecter en Lituania. Entonces pensó que era un pasatiempo divertido, una forma de entretenerse, pero con el tiempo había comprendido su utilidad y aprendido a disfrutar de sus beneficios.

Se dio la vuelta. Hannibal lo aguardaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, sus ojos marrones prendidos de él como si no pudiesen mirar nada más. Llevaba puesta una elegante bata de seda oscura a juego con el pantalón de pijama. Will pudo entrever un fragmento de pecho desnudo y supo que el psiquiatra no llevaba encima mucho más... tampoco lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a él lentamente, dejando que la vista del doctor se recreara en su cuerpo: solo vestía un pantalón de pijama. Llegó hasta su altura y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Reconoció el deseo que hacía su mirada más oscura, confiriéndole un fascinante tinte rojizo. Quiso besarlo allí mismo, pero Hannibal rompió la magia sin querer al hablar:

\- ¿Estás listo? - inquirió, mirándolo con una compostura que ambos sabían que nacía de una mente fría y muchos años de practicar el autocontrol. Pero eso no impedía que Will adivinase el latir acelerado de su corazón, ni que pudiese oler la excitación y el nerviosismo en su piel, de la misma forma que podía verlo en su mirada y apreciarlo en la manera en que los labios del médico se entreabrían, expectantes.

\- Lo estoy – respondió, tomándolo de las manos y enlazando sus dedos con los de Hannibal.

El doctor se inclinó para que sus bocas se encontraran. Lo besó con pasión y con ternura, como se besa algo que se adora. Will dejó escapar un gemido, al tiempo que separaba los labios para dejar pasar la lengua del psiquiatra y apretaba con más fuerzas sus manos entre las suyas... curiosamente, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho varios meses atrás, aquella noche en el porche de su casita en Virginia.

La noche en que todo empezó a cambiar.

 

 

 

Honestamente, los cambios comenzaron después de ser encarcelado. La rueda empezó a girar el día que tuvo frente a frente al Destripador de Chesapeake, observándolo satisfecho al otro lado de las rejas de su celda en el hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore.

 _-_ _Hola, Will._

_\- Hola, doctor Lecter._

En ese momento habría sacado las manos a través de los barrotes para estrangularle. Lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, por sus mentiras y su traición. Aunque una parte de él no podía dejar de admirar su diabólica inteligencia, la manera en que había jugado y los había engañado a todos durante meses. Los había usado a su antojo, como a marionetas.

En aquel entonces miró al monstruo que le sonreía al otro lado y se juró a sí mismo que acabaría con él. Pasara lo que pasara, iba a salir de allí y a obtener su venganza.

Su oportunidad llegó una fría mañana, el día en que fue puesto en libertad: el Destripador se había cansado de tenerlo encerrado y había propiciado el testimonio de Miriam Lass para exonerarlo. A las autoridades no les quedó otro remedio que aceptar su inocencia y poner fin a su cautiverio.

Lo primero que vio cuando cruzó el umbral del hospital fue a Jack Crawford aguardándolo en el aparcamiento.

\- Hola – saludó el jefe de unidad, con gesto tenso cuando se acercó hasta él.

\- Hola.

\- Pensé que necesitarías que alguien te llevase a casa.

\- Gracias.

No dijo nada más. Dio la vuelta al coche de su jefe y se limitó a ocupar el asiento del copiloto, dejando sobre su regazo la bolsa de plástico que le habían dado en el hospital y que contenía sus pertenencias. Jack entró en el vehículo segundos después, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y partieron hacia Virginia sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Has pensado en algo – inquirió su amigo en un punto del trayecto – aparte de en matar a Hannibal Lecter?

Will apenas esbozó una sonrisa y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Durante aquellas semanas no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese acabar con Hannibal. Especialmente desde que sabía que éste había asesinado a Abigail, a Beverly... y acabaría haciendo lo mismo con Alana si no tenían cuidado.

\- Estar entre rejas te da tempo para pensar – declaró, enigmático. Pudo sentir la mirada aviesa de Jack sobre él y se volvió a mirarle – Tranquilo, no tengo intención alguna de matar a Hannibal Lecter. Solo voy a desenmascararle y a hacer que lo encierren.

\- Me alegro – Jack resopló, aliviado, y volvió la vista hacia la carretera - Entonces, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- Aún lo estoy meditando. Ven a mi casa el domingo y hablaremos sobre ello. Saldremos a pescar en el hielo.

\- Suena interesante – declaró. Lo miró de nuevo por un momento y en su rostro se percibía cierta contrición - Will...

\- No tienes que disculparte – apartó la vista de él, indiferente - El Destripador de Chesapeake es posiblemente el asesino más inteligente y astuto con el que te has topado en toda tu carrera... y es una carrera muy larga, Jack. No debes flagelarte porque te haya engañado. Incluso a mí me engañó, nos engañó a todos.

\- Aparentemente, tú viste la verdad antes que nadie. Intentaste advertirnos, pero ninguno de nosotros te hizo caso.

\- Las pruebas en mi contra eran muy contundentes. Inclusive pasaron el test del laboratorio.

\- Beverly...

\- No quiero hablar de ella – interrumpió, tajante. No deseaba comentar un tema que lo avergonzaba y lo llenaba de rabia, por la injusta muerte de su compañera. Si ella le hubiese hecho caso, cuando le advirtió que no se acercase a Lecter. Si él no la hubiese reclutado para tratar de demostrar su inocencia, aún seguiría viva.

Hannibal tenía mucho por lo que pagar.

\- Alana y el doctor... están juntos. ¿Lo sabías? 

\- Hannibal vino a decírmelo – su jefe le lanzó una mirada ceñuda - ¿Cómo está la señorita Lass, por cierto?

Fue perfectamente consciente de como su amigo se ponía tenso. Vio la mueca que formaban sus rasgos y la fuerza conque sus manos se aferraban al volante y sus ojos se clavaban en la carretera. Acababa de meter el dedo en una yaga dolorosa.

\- Está traumatizada – apretó los labios – Esa bestia la tuvo encerrada durante años. Le cortó un brazo y la dejó en el fondo de un silo, para que muriese de sed y de hambre.

\- No tenía intención de matarla. De ser así, jamás la habríais encontrado.

\- ¿Por qué lo permitió, entonces? - ladró, enojado.

\- Porque Miriam Lass era la única que podía exonerarme, después de haber armado tan bien el rompecabezas para que me condenaran por los crímenes del Asesino Imitador. El trabajo de Matthew Brown había puesto en entredicho mi culpabilidad, pero no era suficiente. Por eso el Destripador buscó un recurso que no dejase lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Te quería fuera del hospital? ¿Por qué, si fue él quien te puso ahí en primer lugar?

\- Le gusta jugar. No es divertido, si no tiene contra quien hacerlo.

Jack emitió un resoplido, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Will miró sin ver a través de la ventanilla.

Mentía. Sabía cual era la razón por la que Hannibal Lecter lo quería en libertad y no era solo para jugar con él. Esa era en realidad la menor de sus razones. El verdadero motivo era que nunca lo había querido encerrado: toda aquella trama que había tejido para usarlo como chivo expiatorio de los crímenes del Asesino Imitador no era más que una distracción, una salida desesperada para evitar que lo delatara, porque sabía que tarde o temprano él acabaría desenmascarándolo. Era el único que podía hacerlo y solo era cuestión de tiempo. De no ser por la encefalitis, Hannibal ya llevaría siglos encerrado... por eso el doctor tenía que quitarlo de en medio. Y aún más, debía desbaratar su credibilidad para que nadie creyese en sus acusaciones y pensase que eran los desvaríos de un loco o las mentiras de un psicópata manipulador tratando de inculpar a un inocente.

Hannibal Lecter se lo había arrebatado todo: su libertad, su credibilidad, la escasa gente que de verdad le importaba... lo había aislado completamente e incluso había puesto en peligro su cordura al ocultarle que padecía encefalitis, y al manipular su mente sistemáticamente durante sus sesiones de terapia con el fin de provocarle ataques que venían acompañados siempre de una oportuna laguna de memoria.

Pero en el fondo su intención no era hacerle daño. Quería ser su amigo. A su retorcida y psicopática manera, Hannibal estaba intentando conectar con él porque lo consideraba un igual. Alguien especial, que podía comprenderle y _verle_ tal y como era, sin ese traje de persona que usaba para sobrevivir en el mundo.

El Destripador de Chesapeake quería un compañero. Un amigo con el que compartir su existencia. Creía haberlo encontrado en Will y por ello iba a permitirle entrar en su mundo. De hecho, iba a abrirle gustosamente la puerta para que pasase. Y Will iba a cruzar ese umbral... solo el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo y arrojarlo a la celda más profunda y oscura que pudiesen encontrar para él y luego tirar la llave.

El doctor buscaba alimentar al monstruo que vivía dentro de él, pensando que podían convivir el uno con el otro y ser felices. Lo que el doctor parecía haber olvidado es que no se puede controlar a un monstruo. Una vez liberado, siempre hay consecuencias.

Hannibal estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Will Graham y yo hemos retomado la terapia.

Bedelia parpadeó. Su bello rostro no mostró más que un leve desconcierto, mientras la terapeuta reacomodaba su postura en la silla que ocupaba frente a Hannibal, con un leve fru fru de la tela negra de su vestido. Miró a su paciente a la cara y no pudo ignorar aquel infame brillo en sus ojos: el mismo que siempre aparecía en su mirada cuando le hablaba de Will Graham.

\- ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? - inquirió, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Podía leerla en sus ojos.

\- Bien – Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa - Me alegra que Will haya decidido trabajar positivamente en sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- En lugar de intentar matarte – señaló – El señor Graham ha tratado de liquidarte en dos ocasiones, la última de ellas hace apenas una semana. ¿Crees qué su reciente acercamiento a ti podría ser una artimaña? ¿Tal vez para hacerte bajar la guardia?

\- Lo pensé al principio, pero ahora sé que no es eso lo que Will realmente quiere.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque hemos hablado. Él se ha abierto a mí, los dos lo hemos hecho. Hemos hablado de nuestra situación.

\- ¿Y qué conclusión sacas al respecto?

\- Will está confuso. Y enojado – frunció los labios. La emoción contenida se reflejó en su cara - No puedo culparlo. Le he hecho daño, aunque no lo pretendía. Su sufrimiento es culpa mía.

Bedelia lo miró parpadeando. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: contrición real. Arrepentimiento. En todos sus años de terapia, jamás había visto cosa igual en Hannibal. De ordinario, su paciente había demostrado ser incapaz de sentir verdaderos remordimientos, y su grado de empatía estaba por debajo del umbral habitual del ser humano. Era evidente que padecía un trastorno antisocial, y aunque no encajaba exactamente en la definición del manual, contaba con muchos de los rasgos de personalidad asociados a la psicopatía. El hecho de que Will Graham tuviese el poder de remover sentimientos en él y provocarle empatía podía parecer a priori algo bueno, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no lo era en absoluto. No podía serlo, cuando semejante milagro lo obraba un hombre que estaba emocionalmente tan roto o más que su propio paciente: trastorno empático, posible neurosis, recién recuperado de una virulenta encefalitis y quizás aquejado de un síndrome de estrés postraumático.

No era ni de lejos la persona adecuada para acercarse a Hannibal. Sus logros con su paciente eran prodigiosos, pero al mismo tiempo podían ser muy peligrosos: como acercar una cerilla encendida a un barril de pólvora.

\- Creo que Will Graham necesita ayuda – confesó, sincera - Y no estoy segura de que tú seas el más indicado para brindársela, debido a vuestra historia en común.

\- No, al contrario. Es por esa historia en común que Will y yo debemos hacer esto juntos. Otros no podrían entenderlo como nosotros: los dos hemos pasado por esto y debido a ello es que podemos entendernos y ayudarnos mutuamente.

\- Podría ser peligroso – advirtió – Podríais terminar haciéndoos aún más daño.

\- No hay peligro – desechó el psiquiatra, con gesto indiferente.

\- ¿Estás decidido?

\- Si. Voy a ayudar a Will. Quiero hacerlo, se lo debo.

Bedelia suspiró para sí. No había nada que pudiese hacer para detener aquel desastre. Hannibal era testarudo. Ella podía intentar conducirle por el buen camino, pero él siempre haría lo que quisiera, y en esos momentos quería estar de parte de Will Graham. Lo consideraba un amigo y su lealtad y obsesión por él sobrepasaban desde hacía tiempo los límites sanos.

Que Dios los ayudara, porque estaba segura de que nada bueno iba a salir de todo aquello.

 

 

 

Will ocupó su asiento y quedaron ambos frente a frente. Era última hora de la tarde y estaban solos en su consulta, como solía ser habitual. Era su segunda sesión de terapia. Si la primera había estado dedicada a los complejos sentimientos que Will albergaba hacia él, y al efecto devastador que le había supuesto la pérdida de su ahijada, Abigail, esta nueva sesión decidieron abordar juntos otro de los puntos clave que provocaba el actual conflicto en su relación:

\- Hace unas semanas, cuando fui a verte al hospital con Alana, nos confesaste a ambos que te habías sentido traicionado. ¿Quieres qué hablemos sobre ello?

\- Como quiera. ¿Qué desea saber?

\- Ahora es evidente que en aquella ocasión estabas fingiendo. Para ganarte nuestra confianza, asumo. ¿Querías parecer una víctima?

\- Y que nadie me relacionara con lo que ocurrió después – asintió, muy serio.

Hannibal frunció los labios, haciendo una mueca imperceptible al recordar los hechos.

\- El asunto de Matthew Brown fue una sorpresa indeseable, Will.

\- Lo sé. En ese momento estaba furioso con usted.

\- Y aún lo sigues estando. Me doy cuenta.

\- Tiene que perdonarme por eso, doctor. Poco a poco lo voy controlando. Como le dije en nuestra anterior sesión, ya no siento deseos de matarle: ahora me resulta usted interesante.

\- Lo celebro. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que no toda tu actuación de aquel día fue teatro: quiero que ahondemos en ese sentimiento de traición, háblame de ello.

\- No hay mucho de lo que hablar. Usted me traicionó, doctor: yo le di mi confianza, le dejé entrar en mi casa y acercarse a mí. Creía que era mi amigo, pero usted me demostró que nunca lo ha sido.

\- Esa es una apreciación errónea, Will. Yo siempre he estado de tu lado. Lo dije en el juicio y era cierto: para mí eres y siempre serás mi amigo.

\- Usted me inculpó. Hizo que todos a mi alrededor creyesen que yo era un psicópata asesino. Me lo arrebató todo... únicamente para cubrirse las espaldas y evitar que yo lo delatara.

Hannibal hizo una mueca, sus rasgos eslavos se contrajeron para mostrar su desagrado por el tema.

\- Jamás quise verte encerrado. A pesar de lo que pienses, nunca te he traicionado. Y no es mi responsabilidad lo que los demás piensen sobre ti. Desafortunadamente, personas como Jack Crawford o el propio FBI tenían desde el principio muy poca fe en tu inocencia. En cambio, yo nunca dejé de tenerla.

\- Porque sabía cual era la verdad. Y no era el único que creía en mi inocencia, Alana también confiaba en ella... hasta que usted la convenció de lo contrario.

\- No me parece adecuado que tratemos ese tema – declaró, mirándolo ceñudo - Mi actual relación con Alana...

\- Usted sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, porque yo mismo se lo dije. Pero eso no lo detuvo para llevársela a la cama, ¿cierto? - sus ojos lo acusaron. Hannibal pudo sentir su decepción, su enojo. Los reproches de Will eran como una bofetada en pleno rostro - ¿Es así cómo trata a sus amigos, doctor? ¿Es esa su definición de lealtad, de amistad?

\- Ella y tú jamás habéis mantenido una relación – replicó, dolido – Yo no rompí una pareja, ni me aproveché de la novia de un amigo. No era nuestra intención hacerte daño, Alana vino a mí voluntariamente: los dos somos personas adultas y ambos queríamos lo mismo. Actualmente, aún seguimos queriéndolo.

\- Espero que les vaya muy bien – se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a Hannibal con su rapidez. El agente echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca – La sesión ha terminado. Tengo que volver a Wolf Trap. Adiós, doctor.

\- Will – Hannibal se levantó, consiguiendo que el agente se detuviera antes de alcanzar la puerta. El joven se giró para mirarle y el psiquiatra no puso sino hablar con la verdad, porque no deseaba que él se marchase en ese estado - Pase lo que pase, seguimos siendo amigos. Solo quiero que este resentimiento entre los dos desaparezca.

\- Lo sé – hizo una pausa antes de añadir - Yo quiero lo mismo.

Y salió por la puerta. Abandonó la consulta y Hannibal la sintió de repente inmensa y vacía a su alrededor. El silencio y la soledad de la estancia se pegaron como un peso extraño a su piel, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, frustrado y hasta un poco melancólico.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo y se sentía culpable por haber herido a Will. Nunca fue esa su intención. Solo quería lo mejor para él y no entendía como había podido fallar tanto en su empeño.

Pero para su desgracia, así había sido... y Will lo estaba obligando a entenderlo.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Llevó los perros a su casa a última hora de la tarde, cuando sabía que él estaría de vuelta del trabajo.

Al salir del coche vio a Will sentado en el porche. El agente se levantó y se acercó con una sonrisa ilusionada para darle la bienvenida a su familia canina. Alana observó a una distancia prudencial mientras el agente era sepultado por una marea de amor perruno. Incluso Applesauce, su propia mascota, se unió a la comitiva para saludarlo entusiasmada. Will siempre había tenido un talento especial para los perros: conseguía que los canes lo adorasen tanto como él a ellos.

Cuando al fin la ceremonia de lametones, caricias y abrazos concluyó, Will se fijo en ella. Alana esbozó una sonrisa destinada a la paz, y aunque él correspondió a su gesto, era evidente que lo hacía más por educación que por otra cosa: su amistad no había vuelto a ser la misma después de todo el asunto de su encarcelación.

\- ¿Como estás? - preguntó, curiosa.

\- Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien – bajó la vista al suelo un momento, antes de mirarle de nuevo - Hannibal me ha dicho que habéis retomado la terapia.

\- Así es – asintió - Lo necesitaba. Creo que a los dos nos viene muy bien.

\- ¿Estás intentando acercarte a él?

\- Estoy tratando de poner las cosas en claro. Igualar el marcador, ya sabes.

La media sonrisa que se pintó en su cara fue suficiente para alarmarla y hacer que se pusiese en guardia:

\- Will, esto tiene que parar – demandó - Tienes que prometerme que no intentarás hacerle daño a Hannibal otra vez. Él no es responsable de...

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa, que no haga daño a tu novio? - emitió un ligero resoplido - Si has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso, podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje.

\- Vine a devolverte tus perros – replicó, irritada por su actitud - Y Hannibal no es mi novio. No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada. Tan solo necesito estar segura de que...

\- Tranquila, te prometo que no intentaré matarle de nuevo. Hannibal está a salvo conmigo. Y dado que eso es lo único que te retiene aquí – añadió, poniéndose en pie - Ya puedes irte.

Alana lo miró estupefacta. No podía creer que la tratase así. Aquello rayaba el desprecio y Will jamás se había comportado de esa manera. No con ella.

\- ¿Me estás echando?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro de que tú también. Ya has conseguido lo que querías de mí, así que puedes marcharte tranquila. Hasta la vista, Alana, que tengas buen viaje.

Echó a andar y los perros lo siguieron al instante. Solo Applesauce se quedó atrás, sentada obedientemente junto a su dueña.

Alana resopló y echó a andar irritada tras el agente hasta alcanzarle.

\- Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo, Will. Estás resentido por mi relación con Hannibal, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme de esta forma. Hemos sido amigos durante años. Yo te apoyé mientras todos los demás te acusaban...

\- No te confundas, Alana – se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarla. Sus ojos la contemplaron con enojo y frialdad. Aquel no era el Will que ella conocía y al que estaba acostumbrada - Te agradezco que me apoyaras. Sé que fuiste la única que lo hizo, aparte de Beverly Katz, y ella está muerta. Eso nunca debió pasar. Sé que eres una buena persona y que tienes buenas intenciones, pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el infierno y las buenas intenciones, ¿verdad? Te estás acostando con el Diablo – le advirtió y la seguridad que había en sus ojos y en sus palabras la asustó - Ojalá puedas darte cuenta a tiempo y no necesites salir herida para hacerlo. En cuanto a tu apoyo... permíteme recordarte que fue temporal. Al final me diste la espalda, igual que todos los demás. Decidiste ponerte de parte de Hannibal en vez de confiar en mí. Así que disculpa si ahora yo decido darte la espalda a ti. Buenas tardes, Alana.

Se marchó y esta vez la psicóloga no lo siguió. Se quedó allí plantada, incrédula. El cambio producido en Will en los últimos meses había sido completo y alucinante. Le produjo un escalofrío pensar en lo que su amigo se había convertido... más aún pensar que aquel desconocido podría haber estado allí siempre, oculto bajo la superficie, hasta que se le había dado la oportunidad de salir.

 

 

 

El museo estaba cerrado a primera hora del día. Un ordenanza había descubierto la monstruosidad cuando empezaba su turno de limpieza en la sala de los dinosaurios. Tras conocer la identidad de la víctima, Jack había sacado de la cama a Will y al doctor Lecter y los tres se habían desplazado enseguida hasta allí.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala precintada, frente a frente con una atroz escultura que mezclaba huesos de dinosaurio, miembros humanos, garras y colmillos de acero. La miraron los tres en silencio. El esqueleto de tiranosaurio había sido remodelado a la altura de la cabeza y las garras, siendo estas sustituidas por los brazos y la cabeza de Randall Tier, que los miraba a través de sus ojos muertos de depredador.

Tier era sospechoso en la última oleada de asesinatos producida en la ciudad, donde una bestia sanguinaria había asesinado y despedazado a varias personas. Las pruebas apuntaban a un sujeto que se hacía pasar por animal y que presumiblemente habría fabricado su propio traje usando entre otros materiales el cráneo y las garras de un oso cavernario. Apenas hacía unos días que habían interrogado a Tier en aquella misma sala en referencia al caso y ahora...

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - preguntó Jack, dejando entrever su enfado. Se giró para mirar a Will y al doctor Lecter, que observaban la escultura sin decir palabra, de pie uno al lado del otro.

\- Creo que el asesino ha intentado cumplir los deseos de Randall – aventuró Will, sin apartar la vista de la escultura – Ahora todos podrán ver su bestialidad, tal y como él quería.

\- Su asesino debía conocerle muy bien – añadió Hannibal – Yo diría que esto es un homenaje: nuestro hombre se sentía en deuda con Randall.

\- ¿En deuda? ¿Por qué? - Jack frunció el ceño. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

\- Eso nunca lo sabremos – suspiró Will – Pero fuera quien fuera, ha pagado su deuda. Randall es libre y la bestia dejará de matar.

\- Más nos vale. Porque nos va a tocar a nosotros investigar esto – señaló la escultura con gesto adusto.

Will y Hannibal no dijeron nada, tan solo intercambiaron una mirada. Jack la captó y la complicidad que apreció en los ojos de ambos no le gustó nada. Los miró con desconfianza.

No quería creer lo peor. Tanto Will como el doctor estaban siendo muy crípticos con aquello. Se olía que le ocultaban algo. Todos los presentes en aquella sala sabían que Lecter había tratado a Tier como paciente en su juventud, y Jack apostaba el sueldo de un año a que el doctor había tenido algo que ver con su muerte: le habría resultado fácil acercarse a Tier debido a su relación en el pasado; sin duda tenía la fuerza y las habilidades para matar al muchacho; y en cuanto al motivo... bueno, era el Destripador de Chesapeake, no es como si necesitara realmente un motivo para hacer lo que hacía.

Aunque quien en realidad lo preocupaba en esos momentos era Will. ¿Por qué esa actitud distante? ¿Por qué no parecía inmutarse, ni siquiera cuando lo había llamado por semejante suceso? Era como si ya supiera lo que iban a encontrar al llegar al museo.

 _No, no puede ser_ – se dijo, inquieto – _Will no ha podido participar en esto. Su misión es ganarse la confianza de Lecter, hacerle creer que es su amigo, pero no matar a nadie en el proceso ni mucho menos que los dos maten juntos_. _Es imposible_.

Rogó por no estar equivocado. Ya era suficiente con que hubiese metido la pata con Will dos veces en el pasado: la primera al obligarle a volver al trabajo de campo como agente de la Unidad, y la segunda con todo el tema de su encarcelamiento injusto. Si además tenía que soportar que Will acabase perdiéndose definitivamente en el lado oscuro y se transformase en un asesino... no quería ni pensarlo.

Le vino a la cabeza sin quererlo el caso Ingram: Clark Ingram se encontraba actualmente en el hospital de Baltimore, convertido en un vegetal por el resto de sus días después de que Will le disparase en la cabeza, intentando impedir que el asesino lo atacase con un martillo. Apenas unos días antes su amigo había recibido la notificación oficial por parte de la comisión de investigación de Asuntos Internos de que había sido exonerado. Las pruebas avalaban su historia. Los investigadores no habían encontrado nada en su contra.

Y de repente esto.

Se giró para mirarle, inquieto. Will estaba charlando tranquilamente con Lecter y no se percató de que lo observaba. Los dos parecían bastante cómodos charlando, muy unidos y en sincronía. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran buenos amigos.

¿Debía empezar a preocuparse? Se preguntó si al agente le estaría pasando algo, si estaba cambiando, si quizás se habría perdido en la espesa tela de araña de su venganza. Confiaba en Will y en sus habilidades, pero conociéndole no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al respecto.

Unas semanas antes, mientras pescaban en el hielo, Will y él habían hecho un pacto para encerrar a Hannibal Lecter. Tenían que desenmascararle y revelar al mundo que él era el famoso Destripador de Chesapeake. Y para ello Will iba a fingir que estaba de su parte, que era su amigo, tal y como el Destripador deseaba. Tenían que ofrecer un cebo para que el pez gordo picara.

Ahora los miraba a ambos y pensaba si el cebo no se lo terminarían tragando ellos.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Will se miró en el espejo de la entrada por última vez. Era incapaz de reconocerse en el hombre que veía al otro lado. Era un doble minuciosamente creado para la ocasión, no era él en absoluto.

El sujeto en cuestión llevaba la oscura barba bien recortada; los cabellos pulcramente peinados, dejando escapar solo aquellos bucles que habían sido imposibles de domar; zapatos negros lustrados y traje de seda italiana gris claro. Tenía un aspecto excelente, debía admitirlo, pero para conseguirlo se había visto obligado a hacerle a su cartera un agujero de más de doscientos dólares. No era ni de lejos algo habitual en él... pero las circunstancias lo exigían.

Hannibal lo había invitado a una velada en la Ópera. Y él había aceptado. No solo porque le apeteciera pasar tiempo con el doctor – últimamente cada vez le apetecía más estar en compañía de Hannibal. Se veían cada día por trabajo, por terapia o por placer, y había llegado al punto de extrañar los momentos que no pasaba junto a él - y ni siquiera porque le gustase oír Ópera de vez en cuando. La verdadera tazón era que tenía que averiguarlo: tenía que saber si lo que pensaba era real o un mero producto de su imaginación, o una mala interpretación de los hechos.

Cosas importantes habían cambiado en el transcurso de la última semana.

Para empezar, había enviado a un asesino al hospital y lo había hecho premeditadamente. Había disparado con satisfacción y alevosía al cráneo de Clark Ingram, con el único objetivo de acabar con él. Pero no matándole. No. Ese hombre merecía algo peor que la muerte. Había hecho tanto daño... a esas pobres mujeres, a sus clientes... a Peter, que además de ser inocente de los crímenes que el trabajador social pretendía cargarle era un alma cándida, torturada cruelmente en manos de aquel monstruo.

Había hecho justicia con las víctimas de Ingram y no se arrepentía en absoluto de ello.

Por otro lado, estaba Randall Tier: lo había matado a golpes en su propia casa, con sus propias manos... y se había imaginado matando a Hannibal mientras lo hacía. Randall había entrado en su casa expresamente para asesinarle y Will sabía que el psiquiatra lo había enviado en represalia por lo de Matthew Brown. Lo supo en el instante en que la bestia entró haciendo añicos el ventanal del salón, como un animal de pesadilla.

Randall Tier había terminado sobre la mesa del comedor de Hannibal Lecter, mucho antes de ser expuesto en el museo. El psiquiatra se había sorprendido al llegar a casa y ver el cadáver, pero enseguida lo felicitó por su hazaña y luego todo fueron cuidados y amables atenciones. Hannibal lavó y curó sus manos doloridas y sus nudillos despellejados y cubiertos de sangre. Los vendó con cuidado, mirándolo con tanto orgullo como devoción. Aquello marcaba un hito en la transformación sufrida por Will en últimos meses, y además ponía el marcador a cero entre los dos. Ya no había rencor porque hubiesen intentado matarse el uno al otro. Hannibal estaba feliz y satisfecho con todo aquello.

\- Quédate conmigo – le pidió, sosteniendo su mano vendada con cariño.

\- ¿Adónde más puedo ir? - había replicado él, aunque ambos sabían que podía ir a donde quisiera y escogía quedarse allí con él.

Más tarde, esa noche, su amigo lo había llevado a casa y se habían despedido en el porche. Él le había dado las gracias al doctor por su ayuda, tomando sus manos con fuerza entre las suyas. La forma en que Hannibal lo había mirado y el placentero escalofrío que le había provocado esa mirada...

¿Había pasado algo por alto? Los acercamientos del doctor hacia él jamás habían sido de carácter romántico o sexual, eso lo tenía claro. Se trataba más un hombre solitario que encuentra a otro y busca su contacto, ser comprendido y aceptado por él, querido incluso, para no sentirse solo ni inadaptado nunca más. Eso era lo que ambos deseaban en realidad, tal vez por eso encajaban tan bien juntos.

Sin embargo, parecía que su relación había ido más allá sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Era algo difícil de asimilar, lo hacía sentir confuso. Hasta el punto de que necesitaba imperiosamente conocer la verdad, porque necesitaba saber como manejarla. Quizás incluso pudiese sacar algún provecho de ella...

 _Cuidado_ – se dijo, mirando fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo – _Si juegas con fuego, acabarás quemado._

Él ya estaba quemándose, lo presentía. Hannibal había empezado días atrás a hablar de mudarse, de viajar a Europa, de vivir en el Viejo Continente los dos juntos. Y durante aquellas sesiones, charlando sobre como seria esa vida mientras cenaban o compartían una copa de vino, él se había ido haciendo más y más a la idea. La acariciaba. La atesoraba como la única salida a un mundo del que solo conocía el sufrimiento. Y no es que el mundo que le ofrecía Hannibal fuese mejor, no lo era en realidad... pero en ese mundo podría gozar de su libertad. Podría ser el mismo, librarse de la pesada carga provocada por su trastorno de empatía, que lo obligaba incluso contra su voluntad a adquirir la visión de los demás en vez de la suya propia.

Era tentador: dejarlo todo atrás, quemar los barcos, desafiar a Jack. ¿Qué cara pondría su jefe, si lo traicionaba en el último momento y huía con Hannibal Lecter? ¿Realmente le debía alguna lealtad, después de como lo había abandonado cuando lo encerraron? Jack no había dudado un solo segundo en dispararle en casa de los Hobbs, y había abrazado desde el minuto uno la versión que lo presentaba como un psicópata asesino y sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera había intentado creer que estaba loco, como habría hecho cualquier persona normal, como había hecho Alana. Ella se había esforzado por salvarlo y demostrar su inocencia hasta que Hannibal intervino con sus pruebas amañadas para engañarla.

Estaba dolido con ambos por darle la espalda y abandonarlo, pero al menos Alana lo había intentado y no se había rendido a la primera como había hecho su jefe... él ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda, hasta que empezó a desconfiar de Hannibal. Y ahora quería cazarlo, por supuesto, porque se había dado cuenta de que el doctor era un criminal y Jack vivía para encerrar criminales. Además, estaba especialmente dispuesto a hacerlo si podía utilizarle a él como instrumento. ¿No era eso lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿No fue para eso para lo que lo sacó de la enseñanza meses atrás y lo devolvió, contra sus deseos, al trabajo de campo? Ni siquiera se había molestado por el daño que esto pudiera causarle a su salud y a su psique, hasta que su trabajo empezó a afectarle. Y aún entonces al jefe de unidad solo le había preocupado que él siguiese adelante, porque necesitaba de su talento para encerrar a los asesinos que investigaban.

Cuan típico de Jack, dar solo importancia a aquello que le convenía. En realidad no era un mal hombre, pero... a veces no veía más allá de su propio beneficio. Para él, había pocos límites a la hora de dar caza a un asesino.

Suspiró, y salió de la casa con paso raudo para acudir a su cita. De camino al coche fue repasando mentalmente las instrucciones que se había dado a sí mismo para sobrevivir a esa noche: tenía que ser cauteloso con las acciones que llevaba a cabo con Lecter. Había pocas cosas en el mundo más peligrosas que un psicópata caníbal y despechado. Un paso en falso y su venganza se iría al garete. Podía acabar muerto o algo peor y el psiquiatra se iría de rositas, librándose de la prisión.

No, de eso nada. Sería astuto y precavido. Averiguaría lo que quería saber y luego haría lo que más le conviniese con esa información. ¿Quien sabe? Si tenía razón y podía explotar los sentimientos de Hannibal en su favor, no solo podría acercarse todo lo posible a él para cazarle, sino que tal vez pudiese separarlo de Alana y librar así a la psicóloga de sus garras.

Sería un justo pago por haberla utilizado para hacerle daño. Además, sentía que correr ese riesgo merecía la pena.

 

 

 

Cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral del teatro, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro del pecho. El hombre que caminaba hacia él hacía que las cabezas se girasen a su paso. Era increíble la transformación que podían operar en una persona un buen traje y un poco de cuidado en la apariencia externa.

Hannibal disfrutó mucho aquella velada en compañía de Will, intercambiando breves conversaciones con él entre acto y acto – el agente era mejor conocedor de la Ópera de lo que él creía - mientras ambos gozaban con la música de una orquesta equilibrada y de la voz de una soprano con talento. Para él, además, era un aliciente saberse fuente de envidias debido a los encantos de su acompañante.

La cena posterior en un elegante bistró de la misma calle fue igualmente maravillosa, a pesar de que su camarero se esmeró exhaustivamente en hacer su trabajo. En realidad, se esforzó tanto para estar cerca de Will y eso no le resultaba agradable. Al joven agente no le molestó, claro, el camarero era amable con él y hasta lo hizo reír en un par de ocasiones... mientras él, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, pensaba en destriparle con el cuchillo de la carne.

Finalmente, salieron los dos de allí sin incidentes. Fueron en su coche hasta casa, donde Will podría recoger su vehículo y regresar en él a Wolf Trap. Pasaba de la medianoche cuando su Bentley aparcó junto a la acera, detrás del coche de Will.

\- He disfrutado mucho esta noche – dijo el agente, una vez que él apagó el motor.

\- Yo también. Ese era el objetivo.

\- No me importaría repetirlo alguna vez.

\- Cuando tú quieras.

\- Pero sin camareros, parece que te molestan.

\- No me molestan. Es solo que no me gusta cuando descuidan su trabajo para tratar de seducir a un cliente. Me parece bochornoso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero en este caso, solo ha sido un inocente coqueteo. No me dirá que está celoso, doctor.

\- ¿De un camarero zalamero que mendiga la atención de un cliente? Soy un hombre adulto, Will. Eso sería ridículo.

Su compañero sonrió, divertido.

\- Lo cierto es que ha sido halagador – admitió - Rara vez me pasan estas cosas.

\- Rara vez te vistes de punta en blanco, con un traje de seda italiana.

 _\- Touché_.

\- Los has obnubilado. A todos, también en la Ópera – se giró para mirarlo y no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba – Tu belleza es deslumbrante, Will.

\- Gracias.

El agente desvió la vista, sin duda abrumado por el halago. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos.

\- Si esto fuera una cita oficial - habló Hannibal, al cabo de un momento – Supongo que este sería el momento en que nos besaríamos.

Will lo miró. Sus enormes, hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en él con curiosidad.

\- ¿Vas a besarme, Hannibal?

Oírlo llamarlo por su nombre – y el tono de familiaridad que empleó al hacerlo – provocó un escalofrío de anticipación en el psiquiatra. Hubiese querido responderle, pero se había quedado de pronto sin palabras.

Bajó la mirada, en un ataque repentino de timidez que no era para nada habitual en él. Will a menudo era la causa de esos extraños comportamientos. Un momento después, la mano de su amigo tomaba su mentón con suavidad. Creyó que querría obligarle a mirarle a la cara, por lo que no estaba preparado cuando el agente lo besó en los labios.

La boca de Will era suave, cálida. Sabía ligeramente a Whisky y a la exquisita cena que habían tomado. Su compañero besaba de una forma íntima, pausada... casi diría que premeditada. Cuando intentó apartarse, él no se lo permitió. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir aquello que lo complacía tanto. Colocó una mano detrás de su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí, impidiéndole marchar y reclamando una presencia más patente de su lengua dentro de su boca.

Will lo complació. Fue como saborear el mejor de los Chiantis. El sabor de su compañero era adictivo, podría besarlo durante horas sin cansarse. De hecho, había fantaseado con hacerlo en múltiples ocasiones: durante sus sesiones, en las cenas que habían compartido... a veces imaginaba que lo besaba por sorpresa, solo para ver su reacción. A veces era un beso apasionado, a veces tierno... se lo habría comido a besos después de lo de Randall Tier. Cuando sintió sus manos entre las suyas y estaban tan cerca que bien podría haberlo hecho. Lo habría besado hasta la saciedad, si el momento hubiese sido propicio y él se lo hubiese permitido. Tal vez entonces Will no le habría puesto objeciones, igual que no se las estaba poniendo ahora...

De pronto, el beso se acabó. Hannibal no supo que había pasado en un primer momento. Miró confuso a su compañero y vio que éste parecía desconcertado, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – Perdona, no deberíamos hacer esto...

Hannibal estaba estupefacto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cual es el problema?

\- Somos compañeros y el FBI tiene una política muy estricta al respecto. Jack nos mataría a los dos si se enterase. Y, además, tú...

\- ¿No me digas qué pretendes utilizar a Jack Crawford como excusa? - inquirió, molesto.

Will lo enfrentó con la mirada.

\- No es una excusa. Y antes de que me interrumpieras, iba a añadir que además tú estás manteniendo una relación con Alana. ¿O acaso te has olvidado de ella?

El psiquiatra tardó algunos segundos en contestar:

\- No, no me he olvidado.

\- Mira, yo... – el agente hizo una mueca - No pretendo interponerme en una pareja. Y tampoco quiero ser segundo plato, así que creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aqui y yo me vaya a casa. Lo siento. Buenas noches, Hannibal.

\- Will...

\- Gracias por la velada – se despidió, habiendo salido ya del coche sin que el doctor pudiese evitarlo.

Hannibal salió del vehículo, pero para entonces Will ya había entrado en su coche y lo estaba poniendo en marcha. El psiquiatra oyó encenderse el motor y pronto su amigo había desaparecido calle adelante. Él se quedó allí, atónito y confuso, como un niño al que de repente despiertan de un hermoso sueño, justo cuando creía que este era real.

Suspiró. Will tenía razón. A él no le intimidaba Jack Crawford, pero lo de Alana era otra cuestión. Aún cuando su relación era más de amigos con beneficios, ella le gustaba y no era su intención hacerle daño. Si la abandonaba para estar con Will, ¿cómo se lo tomaría ella? Y en ese caso, ¿aceptaría su amigo ser su pareja?

Tenía que pensarlo. Era un asunto que podía tornarse complicado. Tal vez lo más recomendable era dejarlo estar por ahora y marcharse a dormir. No ganaría nada si malgastaba una noche de sueño dándole vueltas, ¿cierto?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Margot aparcó su coche en el caminito de entrada de la casa de Will. Apagó el motor y las luces y salió del vehículo, llevando consigo la botella de whisky escocés que había traído como ofrenda.

Había llamado a Will por teléfono esa misma tarde, para ver si podía hacerle una visita y tener una de sus charlas. Se habían conocido la semana pasada a la salida de la consulta del doctor Lecter, cuyos servicios compartían, y la afinidad entre ellos había surgido instantáneamente.

Margot se sentía cómoda con él. Despertaba su curiosidad y sentía que tenían muchas cosas en común, a pesar de sus notorias diferencias. Tal vez él pudiese ayudarla con su problema.

Llamó al timbre y la recibieron los ladridos de los perros. Sonrió. Aquellos canes podían ser bastante cariñosos y ella siempre había amado a los animales, especialmente a los perros y a los caballos. Cuando Will le abrió la puerta, segundos después, su sonrisa aún persistía y enarboló la botella en un gesto de bienvenida.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- A eso has venido.

El agente le franqueó la entrada y ella se adentró en la casa. Puso la botella en manos de Will sin mediar palabra, y se dedicó a saludar a los perros mientras su anfitrión iba sirviendo las copas para ambos.

\- Esta es tu segunda visita en dos semanas – notó Will, regresando a su lado para entregarle su vaso. Tomaron asiento en sendos sillones junto a la ventana y el joven dejó la botella sobre una mesita cercana – ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan interesante de mí? - preguntó, en tono irónico.

\- Creo que es el aroma perruno – bromeó y Will rió un poco.

\- ¿Has seguido visitando al doctor Lecter? - inquirió, poniéndose serio al cabo de un momento.

\- Si. Sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero...

\- Lo decía en serio, Margot. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar de verle, por tu propia seguridad.

\- Sin embargo, tú sigues acudiendo a su consulta – se inclinó hacia delante para mirarle con curiosidad – Me pregunto porqué.

\- Lecter y yo tenemos un acuerdo y así ha de ser – dijo Will, sin más. Ella volvió a reclinarse en su silla, sabedora de que él no le daría más información al respecto.

\- ¿De verdad es tan peligroso? ¿El doctor Lecter?

\- Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Le encanta empujar a sus pacientes hasta el límite. Deberías abandonar sus servicios, antes de que acabes haciendo algo que te destrozará la vida – se lo quedó mirando. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Will dejó su vaso a un lado y rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones hasta sacar una tarjeta, que le entregó en mano – La doctora Bloom es una profesional cualificada. Ella podrá ayudarte.

\- ¿Eso crees? - contempló escéptica la tarjeta, un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo a él - ¿Y como voy a explicarle a mi hermano este repentino cambio? Él mismo escogió al doctor Lecter para mí. Paga sus honorarios cada mes y si cambio de profesional querrá saber porqué. Créeme, le encanta saberlo todo. Es un obseso del control.

\- Puedo imaginarlo – hizo una mueca – Por como hablas de él, está claro que tu hermano es un sádico y a los sádicos les encanta el control.

Suspiró para sí y guardó silencio. Will no podía hacerse una idea de hasta que punto tenía razón respecto a Mason. Apenas le había hablado de él en sus anteriores encuentros. Rara vez le hablaba a los demás sobre su hermano, porque prefería desterrarlo de su vida y de su pensamiento tanto como fuera posible... ya era bastante tortura el tener que depender de él para su sustento gracias al testamento de su padre y saber que nunca podría huir de sus garras, porque el muy bastardo no la dejaría. Nunca la dejaría marchar.

\- Alana puede apartarte de tu hermano – dijo Will, atrayendo su atención – No eres la primera que acude a ella, estando en una situación de maltrato.

La joven apretó los labios.

\- Te agradezco el gesto, pero ni tú ni tu amiga conocéis a mi hermano. Nada puede salvarte de él: tiene dinero, influencias, matones...

\- Si quieres, puedo encargarme de eso.

Lo miró con asombro.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo para liquidar a Mason?

\- Soy un agente de la ley, Margot, no puedo ofrecerme a matar a nadie. Pero sé como hacer que te deje en paz.

\- Si piensas amenazarle, o darle una paliza o algo así, no funcionará. Tiene guardaespaldas. En cuanto se recuperase, iría a por ti y no sabes de lo que es capaz...

\- Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada de eso. No serviría de nada – se inclinó hacia ella y la miró con fijeza, sus ojos azules clavados en ella hasta el punto de hacerla contener la respiración. Había algo oscuro en esa mirada - Si vamos a resolver este asunto, tendremos que resolverlo del todo.

Margot no pudo hablar durante un momento. Le pasaban muchas ideas por la cabeza, pero la principal era que tal vez Will si que pensase en matar a su hermano... y eso no la molestaba en absoluto. Había vivido toda su vida sometida a los abusos de su padre y de Mason, especialmente desde que su madre murió, porque entonces solo la tenían a ella para desquitarse... Mason en especial. Su hermano aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para atormentarla.

Una pequeña parte de ella aún lo quería, era su hermano. No era su intención odiarlo, aunque no podía evitarlo. Pero debía permitirse hacerlo, como decía el doctor Lecter: eso era algo en lo que el psiquiatra y ella estaban de acuerdo.

Había acudido allí buscando la ayuda de Will, pero no de esa manera. Sin embargo...

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - inquirió, atraída por la idea.

El agente esbozó una media sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus labios apenas se estiraron, pero la intención en su mirada era clara:

\- Tú déjalo en mis manos.

 

 

 

Estaba sentado a la mesa en un elegante restaurante, esperando a Alana. La psicóloga lo había invitado a cenar y él llevaba toda la tarde nervioso por el acontecimiento.

Había estado a punto de no acudir. Entre aquellas paredes decoradas con un gusto exquisito, con su inconfundible toque europeo, volvió a atacarle la inseguridad. Era la primera vez que le pasaba en décadas.

¿Debía seguir adelante con su relación con Alana? ¿Debía ponerle fin esa misma noche?

Will era la causa de aquel titubeo, por supuesto. El agente y su beso – ese candente y dulce beso en el que no había dejado de pensar, a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres días - y sus excusas para no estar con él. Excusas que podían ser fácilmente desarmadas. No eran un obstáculo para que se diera una relación entre ellos y ambos lo sabían.

La idea de un romance con Will le resultaba estimulante, tentadora. Despertaba sus sentidos y su imaginación. Se preguntaba como sería y su mente se llenaba de imágenes de los dos: tardes de paseo, noches en la ciudad, volviendo a casa juntos desde el trabajo. Podrían cocinar, viajar, matar... y tomarse de la mano al caminar por la calle. Besarse en la puerta de casa al despedirse. Compartir sus días y sus noches...

Una emoción cálida y desnuda recorría todo su cuerpo al pensarlo. Lo conmovía con su intensidad. Era feliz imaginando esos momentos. Sería feliz si simplemente Will y él lo abandonasen todo y se mudasen a Europa, a Florencia, su ciudad favorita en el mundo. Disfrutaría mostrándole Florencia a Will. Y sin duda él lo disfrutaría también estando en su compañía.

Podían ser una familia. Podían tenerlo todo...

De pronto, lo distrajo un murmullo cerca de la puerta. Su reservado no estaba muy lejos y pudo ver en esos momentos al camarero dirigiéndose hacia él, seguido por una deslumbrante Alana.

Enfundada en un vestido blanco de escote cruzado, la psicóloga era una visión de absoluta belleza. Hannibal podía contar con los dedos de una mano las mujeres de belleza similar que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Y como ellas, Alana era mucho más que una cara bonita: poseía además una sana inteligencia, lealtad, valentía y un corazón que conocía los parámetros de la bondad y la compasión.

Tenía muchas razones para apreciarla y querer estar con ella. Sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras la veía acercarse hasta su mesa.

De repente, lo tuvo claro.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mason estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba allí en el plazo de un mes. La estancia seguía siendo tan deprimente como la recordaba, con su color oscuro en las paredes y sus asientos cómodos, pero insulsos, de sala de espera estándar.

 _Todo aquí invita a la enfermedad mental_ – pensó, haciendo una mueca de desdén – _Supongo que es lo adecuado para la consulta de un psiquiatra._

La puerta se abrió y Mason sonrió al ver como su anfitrión se detenía bruscamente en el umbral al verle. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del médico, por lo general impasible.

\- Señor Verger. No lo esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo le va, doctor?

\- Bien, gracias. Precisamente acabo de terminar mi jornada y ya me marchaba a casa.

\- No le robaré mucho tiempo – cubrió la escasa distancia que los separaba antes de que el otro pudiese detenerle y atravesó el umbral sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Pudo ver la contrariedad y el malestar en los ojos del psiquiatra ante su irrupción y eso lo divirtió - Querría tener unas palabras con usted sobre mi hermana.

\- Me temo que no puedo hablarle de su caso – cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el centro de la sala para colocarse a su altura. Se midieron con la mirada - Sabe usted que todo lo que Margot me cuenta es confidencial.

\- Por supuesto. Ha sido ella quien me ha hablado al respecto. Sinceramente, doctor, me encuentro sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué? - inquirió, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

\- Margot quiere cambiar de terapeuta. Ha escogido a una tal doctora Bloom, ¿la conoce?

\- Es colega mía – asintió - Una profesional experimentada y muy competente. Sin duda su hermana ha sabido escoger bien, aunque no comprendo el porqué. ¿Le ha dado ella alguna razón para tan repentino cambio?

\- Parece que sus métodos no la terminan de convencer, doctor.

Hannibal guardó silencio, una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. Espiando en sus ojos castaños – tenían ese singular brillo rojizo, como los ojillos de una rata – Mason fue consciente del momento en que la cautela se apoderó del médico. Tuvo claro entonces que todo lo que le habían contado era cierto. No es que lo dudara, cuando la propia Margot se lo había corroborado, pero quería comprobarlo. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí... y ahora lo sabía.

\- Puedo asegurarle que mis métodos son tan válidos como los de cualquier terapeuta. No puedo oponerme a la decisión de su hermana, aunque me sorprende y me apena: Margot había hecho un notable progreso en estas semanas.

\- Estoy seguro de que si – sonrió, un segundo antes de encogerse jovialmente de hombros - ¡En fin, qué le vamos a hacer! Pero ya que la doctora Bloom cuenta con su aprobación... y como le he prometido no robarle mucho tiempo... supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Una pena, doctor Lecter, me ha encantado conocerle. Ahora me temo que debo decirle adiós – le tendió la mano. El médico tardó el máximo tiempo posible en estrecharla sin parecer maleducado.

\- Adiós, señor Verger.

\- Adiós, doctor.

No vio venir el taser. Mason le aplicó una fuerte descarga en el cuello con un hábil movimiento de manos, antes siquiera de deshacer el apretón que los unía. La mano de Hannibal se aferró como una garra a la suya, mientras el buen doctor caía aturdido al suelo.

Mason lo soltó y devolvió el taser a su bolsillo como si nada. Observó al psiquiatra durante algunos segundos, cerciorándose de que no iba a levantarse y de que no suponía una amenaza. Entonces extrajo su teléfono móvil del interior del abrigo y pulsó el botón para llamar a sus hombres.

\- Ya está – dijo en cuanto la voz de Carlo respondió al otro lado - Podéis subir.

Colgó. Permaneció de pie junto al doctor hasta que Carlo y los otros llegaron para llevárselo.

 

 

 

El petulante discurso de Mason los estaba aburriendo a todos.

En el interior de los establos reformados de la granja Muskrat, la temperatura era agradable comparada con la noche que hacía fuera. El invierno se estaba marchando, pero aún quedaban muchas noches frías como aquella antes de que se asentase la primavera.

Will miró alrededor. Vio en una esquina a tres de los matones de Mason, intentando aparentar que el discurso de su jefe no los aburría a muerte. Él se hallaba al otro lado, oculto en la oscuridad. Todos conocían su presencia allí excepto Hannibal, el cual pendía atado por una cuerda de la gruesa viga central, embutido en una camisa de fuerza para impedirle todo movimiento, y con los pies desnudos a varios metros sobre el suelo.

Por delante de él se paseaba Mason, arriba y abajo, sermoneándolo:

\- … decepcionado con usted, doctor Lecter. Era el profesional mejor recomendado, el más competente, aparentemente. He pagado por sus servicios para que atendiese a mi hermana, he puesto mi confianza en usted, pero usted me traiciona. ¿Por qué? - se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad.

Hannibal le devolvió la mirada. Will no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la expresión serena, divertida, en el rostro del psiquiatra. Sabía que Hannibal no soportaba a Mason – nadie, cuerdo o loco, lo haría - pero lo escuchaba como un adulto condescendiente escucharía la diatriba absurda de un niño... y tenía que admitir que dicha comparación no era para nada desacertada.

Le había dicho a Mason que debía acabar pronto con Hannibal para evitar futuras represalias, pero Verger era tan egocéntrico como sádico. Ansiaba ver el momento en que su ego le pasaría factura por ello.

\- La confianza es un camino de ida y vuelta, Mason – habló en ese momento Hannibal, atrayendo su atención - Claro ejemplo de ello es su relación con su hermana: usted confía en Margot, pero solo porque la tiene sometida. Sabe que tiene un control total sobre su vida. Y por esa razón la confianza entre los dos no es mutua: una víctima no puede confiar en su agresor... de ahí que Margot intentase matarlo la primera vez.

\- Y esa fue la razón por la que le busqué un psiquiatra. Mi hermana necesita ayuda, doctor.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo: Margot necesita ayuda para librarse de usted, si es que quiere seguir con vida.

\- ¿Insinúa que voy a matarla?

\- Los dos sabemos que ha fantaseado a menudo con hacerlo. Su hermana es la víctima perfecta para usted... y ella lo sabe.

 _No puede tener más razón_ – pensó Will.

Mason resopló, y al segundo siguiente rió, divertido.

\- Su soberbia es alucinante, doctor, a la par que enervante. Y para que lo sepa, no lleva razón... no del todo: cuando le pregunté al respecto, fue la propia Margot quien reconoció sus intentos de influenciarla para matarme. Me contó como la había animando a hacerlo durante estas semanas de tratamiento. ¿Qué mayor gesto de confianza entre hermanos que la sinceridad?

\- ¿Ella corroboró esa información?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y quien se la dio a usted, en primer lugar?

Mason sonrió, triunfal. Will sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabedor de que había llegado el momento de su aparición estelar. Vio dibujarse en el rostro de Hannibal cierta inquietud, mezclada con la curiosidad que el médico ya sentía.

Verger se dio la vuelta sin perder la sonrisa y le dio paso con un gesto teatral.

\- ¡Señor Graham!

Will salió de las sombras. Vio como la sorpresa recomponía los rasgos del psiquiatra, como calaba en ellos el peso amargo de la decepción. Su presencia allí tenía muchos significados para él y ninguno era agradable: sabía que lo había traicionado entregándolo a Mason. Pudo ver la duda, la acusación en sus ojos... el dolor de la traición.

Al fin saboreada su propia medicina.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Se detuvo y alzó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, notando como el psiquiatra contenía la respiración. Esbozó una sonrisa y casi pudo oír como el corazón de Hannibal se aceleraba. ¿Era de rabia, de deseo, de dolor? Fuera lo que fuera le daba poder sobre él y eso le gustaba: ser por primera vez el titiritero y no el títere.

\- Hola, doctor Lecter.

\- Hola, Will.

Mason los miró a uno y a otro. En sus ojos podían captarse la diversión y una curiosidad depredadora. Su boca sonrió con ironía.

\- Les dejaría a solas para que pudiesen disfrutar de su intimidad, pero tengo demasiadas ganas de ver como termina esto – sacó la navaja de carnicero de su bolsillo, la abrió y se la entregó a su invitado – Will, por favor, si es tan amable de hacer los honores...

El agente colocó la afilada hoja de la navaja contra la yugular del psiquiatra. Hannibal lo miró, en parte suplicante, en parte intrigado.

\- ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?

\- He soñado con ello.

\- Creí que ya lo habías superado. Hemos tratado ampliamente el tema en nuestras sesiones, Will.

\- Unas sesiones de terapia no compensan el daño, doctor. ¿Qué se siente – inquirió, sintiendo la vieja rabia resurgir de nuevo en su interior - cuando alguien a quien aprecias tanto, alguien que se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo y en quien confías más que en nadie en el mundo, te traiciona de esa manera? Yo confiaba en usted ciegamente, doctor. Me puse en sus manos. Le di lo mejor que tenía y usted me traicionó, me utilizó y me engañó.

El dolor brilló en los ojos de Hannibal. La comprensión. Un destello de empatía. No estaba fingiendo.

\- Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Te quiero, Will.

Will deslizó la hoja de la navaja... pero en vez de cortar el cuello del psiquiatra, cortó sus ataduras. En pocos segundos Hannibal estaba libre y con el cuchillo en la mano. Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó muy deprisa: vio a Carlo, el jefe de los matones de Mason, acercarse a él para golpearle con su porra. Le salió al encuentro, no tenía miedo. Sabía que debía luchar si quería salir de allí con vida y estaba preparado para ello. No le molestaba la idea de llevarse a esos hombres por delante.

Detuvo la mano de Carlo en el aire y usó la almohadilla de su propia mano para golpear la nariz del jefe de los matones, tan fuerte que lo aturdió y así pudo arrebatarle la porra y usarla para obligarle a retroceder. Lo llevó premeditadamente hasta las escaleras y allí el último golpe fue el decisivo, arrojando a su oponente por las escaleras sin miramiento alguno.

Para entonces, Hannibal se había entregado a la navaja y Will vio como el cuerpo de uno de los matones desaparecía por la barandilla de la plataforma donde se encontraban, que había sido construida años atrás para observar las porqueras y el coso donde los cerdos se reunían para alimentarse. Los animales habían comenzado a agitarse y a gruñir excitados ante la visión de la que consideraban su próxima cena.

Hannibal y él acorralaron juntos a Mason, como dos lobos cercarían a un perro pastor. Verger los miraba fascinado, sorprendido... asustado. Probablemente no había estado tan asustado nunca en sus escasos treinta años de vida. Trató de disuadirlos con palabras, apelando a su compasión y a su codicia. Les prometió la libertad, su rendición... y cuando eso no funcionó, intento huir a la desesperada. Logró esquivar a Hannibal y quiso empujarle a él fuera de su camino para llegar hasta las escaleras, pero consiguió retenerlo y como represalia descargó su puño sin piedad contra su cara, mientras su compañero lo observaba todo a distancia.

Disfrutó castigando a Mason. Cada golpe le hacía recordar las historias que Margot le había contado, las cicatrices que le había permitido ver, su brazo en cabestrillo. Podía sentir la desesperación de la víctima, el dolor, la indefensión, la ira...

\- Will – Hannibal detuvo su puño en el aire. Lo hizo bajar la mano, firme pero delicadamente, masajeando su muñeca en suaves círculos con sus dedos para tranquilizarle. Consiguió captar su atención, sacarle de su violento trance – Ya es suficiente, ya está bien. Dime, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer con él?

Will se giró para mirar a Mason. Verger estaba casi inconsciente, con el rostro ensangrentado por sus golpes: le había roto la nariz, el labio inferior y casi seguro uno de los pómulos. Su ojo izquierdo había comenzado ya a hincharse. Will emitió un raro sonido al ver su estado, una especie de siseo, entre la rabia y el asco.

\- Es un cerdo – declaró - Creo que deberíamos devolverlo a donde pertenece.

\- Sus parientes sin duda estarán contentos de recibirlo – le sonrió y Will no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

 

 

 

Tras su paso por la granja de los Verger, el agente y el psiquiatra volvieron juntos a casa.

Will los llevó a ambos en su coche hasta Baltimore y durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Cuando finalmente aparcaron frente a la casa de Hannibal, el doctor suspiró para sí: se había pasado la última hora y media meditando sobre los acontecimientos y no estaba contento. Notaba un desasosiego extraño, un nudo en el estómago, sentimientos que no era capaz de comprender en aquel momento...

\- ¿Estás enfadado? - preguntó Will, volviéndose a mirarlo mientras apagaba el motor.

\- No – apartó la vista del parabrisas para observarlo – Me preocupa que la terapia no esté funcionando: aún sigues fantaseando con la idea de matarme.

\- Y seguiré haciéndolo – lo miró con expresión herida y Will procedió a explicarse: - No me malinterpretes, la terapia ayuda. Pero vamos a necesitar algo más de tiempo y esfuerzo. Me hiciste mucho daño, Hannibal, y no puedo olvidarlo todo sin más.

\- Lo entiendo – suspiró. Aunque lo enojara, sabía que no podía esperar lo contrario. Su compañero era lento en perdonar y olvidar. De pronto pensó en Margot Verger y apretó los labios - ¿Por qué le contaste a Mason lo de su hermana? ¿Ella te lo pidió? ¿O fue idea tuya, para castigarme?

\- Margot me habló de vuestras sesiones. Yo sabía que ella no estaba preparada para matar a su hermano y no quería verla perjudicada, así que decidí ayudarla. Mandé a Mason a por ti porque sabía que no estaba a tu altura.

\- Querías que acabase con él – asintió y Hannibal lo contempló, más aliviado ahora pero incapaz de pasar por alto ciertos detalles - ¿Te preocupa el bienestar de Margot? Apenas os conocéis.

\- Me siento identificado con ella de alguna forma. Pero, tranquilo, no tienes motivos para estar celoso.

\- No estoy celoso.

\- Por supuesto que lo estás – Will lo miró con fijeza y Hannibal comprendió que era inútil ocultarle la verdad - Desde que nos conocemos, has utilizado todos los medios a tu alcance para aislarme de aquellos con los que mantenía vínculos: Jack, Alana, Abigail... no quieres que tenga a nadie en mi vida que no seas tú. Así no puedo abandonarte, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Vas a abandonarme?

\- No.

Se hizo el silencio. Permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro durante varios segundos. Finalmente, el psiquiatra abrió la boca para comunicarle a su compañero lo que hacía días que quería decirle. Esperaba que eso afianzase al fin las cosas entre ellos:

\- He dejado a Alana – Will lo miró sorprendido – Le dije que había conocido a alguien más, pero no le he dicho a quien: eso la habría disgustado.

\- Y no habría estado bien.

\- No, no lo habría estado. Le aseguré que no había habido infidelidad... básicamente es verdad. Le pedí que abandonásemos nuestra relación y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Se lo tomó bien?

\- Estaba triste, pero es una mujer adulta y lo superará. Me deseó lo mejor y yo a ella.

\- Me alegro de que zanjáseis el tema de la mejor manera.

\- Yo también. Pero ahora tú y yo debemos zanjar el nuestro.

Lo miró a los ojos y notó como el joven se ponía nervioso. Apartó la vista y comenzó a restregar las manos contra el volante, en un gesto instintivo.

\- Hannibal, aunque tu relación con Alana haya finalizado, la política del FBI sigue siendo un escollo entre nosotros...

\- Podemos superarlo y lo sabes. Will, mírame – ordenó y el agente obedeció. Hannibal clavó su mirada marrón en la azul de su compañero - No somos niños, no podemos seguir jugando con esto. Los dos estamos de acuerdo en lo que sentimos por el otro y tenemos una oportunidad para estar juntos: o la tomamos ahora o lo dejamos para siempre. Es tu decisión, porque la mía creo haberla dejado bien clara.

\- Eso es innegable – respondió al cabo de un momento. Suspiró – Deberíamos ir despacio. No estoy habituado a las relaciones y es la primera vez que me involucro con un hombre...

\- Tranquilo. Iremos con calma. Podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que darlas.

Hannibal alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Ya no se resistía a tocarlo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su compañero había dado su consentimiento, de que al fin iban a estar juntos, y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa feliz, genuina. Will lo observó y había inseguridad en sus ojos, pero también aceptación. Su joven amigo ya no luchaba contra sus sentimientos.

El agente se inclinó para besarlo y él lo recibió con un gemido de bienvenida. Había echado de menos sus labios, sus besos... degustar su sabor mientras se robaban mutuamente el aliento. Atrajo a Will hacia sí con ambas manos, ávido. Colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su nuca, reclamándolo mientras su compañero se desprendía del cinturón de seguridad para poder alcanzarlo mejor.

La pasión era una cualidad que ambos compartían. Y llevaba latente entre los dos mucho tiempo, por lo que a Hannibal no le extrañó que se desatase, aunque fuese de una forma inesperada: en el interior de un coche. Parecía cosa de adolescentes.

Antes de darse cuenta los labios de Will estaban en su cuello, brindándole un placer que su garganta no podía dejar de expresar, y se deleitaba en hacerlo, porque la reacción de su compañero era darle más. La mano del joven se abrió camino por su pecho y su cintura, arrancándole un jadeo complacido cuando cubrió la erección que ya llevaba ahí bastante tiempo y que clamaba por su atención.

\- ¿Es culpa mía? - preguntó, con voz ronca contra su oído.

\- Totalmente.

\- Pobre doctor. Voy a tener que compensarle por las molestias que le causo.

\- Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia.

Will le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. Jugó con él durante varios y deliciosos minutos, en que sus labios no se apartaron de los suyos. Pero pronto su boca descendió y Hannibal tuvo que aferrarse al asiento cuando su compañero se dedicó de lleno a su erección.

Will carecía de experiencia y eso era más que evidente, pero al psiquiatra no le importaba. No disfrutaba solo por el calor y la humedad de su boca abrazando su piel, ni con los excitantes sonidos que hacía su garganta al succionarlo, o por la agradable textura de sus bucles castaños entre sus dedos mientras su mano lo guiaba en sus movimientos. No era la felación en sí, era el hombre que se la practicaba: un ser extraordinario, único, bello más allá de cualquier descripción. Era objeto de su devoción y su cariño y obtener sus atenciones le provocaba un placer tan sublime, tan absolutamente exquisito...

\- Will – se vio obligado a tirar de él para apartarlo de sí y emitió un gemido de protesta al hacerlo – Lo siento, necesito que pares.

\- Estás demasiado cerca. No puedo dejarte así.

\- Si me acerco más, acabaré poniéndome en evidencia. No quiero que te lleves ese recuerdo de tu primera experiencia conmigo.

\- Tranquilo. Si es por eso, podemos explorar otras opciones.

Esbozando una sonrisa que agradecía su consideración y le prometía nuevos placeres, el joven lo besó de nuevo y se movió para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Enredó una mano en sus cabellos y con la otra siguió acariciándolo, brindándole el placer que su boca no tenía permitido en esa ocasión. Hannibal en respuesta le desabotonó el pantalón y comenzó a trabajar a su vez con él. Se había cansado de disfrutar solo, era mucho más agradable intercambiar atenciones. Las caderas de Will comenzaron a moverse por inercia cuando su mano abarcó ambos miembros y los acarició juntos. El agente se fue adaptando al ritmo que él le imponía, echándole los brazos al cuello y abandonándose por completo al placer de frotarse contra él.

\- Hannibal – jadeó, extasiado, aferrándose a sus hombros conforme iban llegando juntos al final.

\- Will... mi precioso y extraordinario muchacho.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de su compañero. Aspiró su olor, se embriagó de él, y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando el éxtasis los alcanzó de improviso. Fue una experiencia tan gloriosa como intensa.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Había cometido un error. Había cruzado los límites al permitir que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.

Hannibal y él llevaban semanas saliendo. Se veían después del trabajo, ocultando su relación a ojos de todos. Eran una pareja tranquila y mayormente hogareña, casta salvo por el sexo oral que practicaban de vez en cuando: Hannibal se había comprometido a concederle todo el tiempo que necesitase y mientras iban forjando poco a poco los diferentes aspectos de su romance. Will no podía quejarse. De hecho, se sorprendía de lo cómodo y feliz que se sentía con todo aquello.

Definitivamente, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Comenzó su andadura tras salir del hospital con una venganza planeada: quería acabar con Hannibal, matarlo, o como poco encarcelarlo de por vida. Quería verlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho y no solo a él. Con el tiempo, esos deseos se habían ido difuminando y terminó por descubrir que ya no deseaba la sangre de su enemigo, que le bastaba con ponerlo tras las rejas y librar al mundo del peligro que representaba. Ahora, sin embargo, todo había cambiado:

En menos de tres meses había asesinado a sangre fría a tres hombres y había dejado a otro incapacitado de por vida. Había presenciado otras muertes sin pestañear y hasta las había propiciado, como era el caso de los matones de Mason. Había mutilado y construido esculturas con cadáveres. Y su mayor crimen, su peor pecado... se había enamorado del asesino al que perseguía.

Ahora mismo estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a cenar a casa de su compañero. Era un ritual que solían ejecutar a menudo: compartían vino, cama y mantel, y él nunca era tan feliz ni se sentía tan a gusto consigo mismo como cuando estaba con su amigo. Hannibal lo hacía sentir bien, comprendido, valorado... y deseado. El psiquiatra era un compañero cariñoso, detallista y atento. Disfrutaba tanto de sus momentos como él mismo. Quería que se fugasen juntos a Europa, quería construir una vida a su lado... lo quería a él. Nadie lo había querido realmente en toda su vida. Hasta su padre se había mostrado distante, porque le preocupaban más la botella y mantener a flote sus múltiples trabajos que su propio hijo. Incluso Alana y Jack lo habían terminado abandonando.

Hannibal era lo único que tenía, lo único tangible y coherente en su vida y eso lo asustaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver la realidad ni de aceptarla: quería estar con Hannibal. Deseaba pasar su vida con él más que nada en el mundo. Ya no le importaban sus crímenes, su psicopatía ni su canibalismo. Ni siquiera pensaba en su venganza, no como antes. Se había acostumbrado a su compañero y sus defectos ya no le molestaban, podía vivir perfectamente con ellos.

Junto a Hannibal era feliz. Junto a él no tenía que fingir o esforzarse por ser alguien que no era, simplemente para encajar. Ya lo hacía, encajaban los dos como un guante. Resultaba evidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sentía que debía ir con él. Debía estar a su lado... pero entonces pensaba en Abigail y en Beverly: las había abandonado. Primero las ponía en peligro, provocaba sus muertes y luego las dejaba tiradas, sin obtener la justa retribución que ambas merecían. ¿De verdad iba a marcharse con su asesino, así sin más? ¿Iba a fallarles de nuevo? Sería una decepción para ellas en la muerte como lo había sido en vida.

Recogió de un manotazo las llaves que colgaban del gancho de la entrada. Salió por la puerta de su casita de Wolf Trap sin pronunciar palabra, con el rostro de un hombre que lucha por su alma.

No aguantaba más. Tenía que acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

 

 

 

\- Hoy estás muy callado – notó Hannibal, mirándolo a la luz de las velas desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

El silencio en el comedor se tornó de repente espeso. Hannibal tragó su sorbo de vino, mientras espiaba en el rostro pétreo y ominoso de su compañero. Estaba claro que pasaba algo malo.

\- ¿Cual es el problema?

\- Freddie Lounds vino a mi casa esta mañana.

\- ¿Y?

\- No sé que andaba buscando, pero descubrió los últimos restos de Randall en el granero.

\- Creía haberte recomendado que te deshicieses de ellos.

\- Lo estaba haciendo, poco a poco. Pero ella llegó primero y los descubrió. Hizo fotos. Logré alcanzarla cuando ya se marchaba.

\- ¿Te ocupaste de solucionar el asunto?

\- No.

\- Will...

\- Estuve a punto – lo miró con fijeza. A Hannibal no le gustó la expresión de su rostro: se suponía que las dudas se habían terminado hacía tiempo - Estuve a un paso de hacerlo, pero entonces pensé en Jack.

\- Y te sentiste culpable. No quisiste traicionar a tu mentor.

\- Lo que sentí fue impotencia: sabía que no podía matarla porque Jack se nos echaría encima. Sospecha de ti desde hace tiempo y después de lo de Randall ha estado muy raro conmigo.

\- ¿Crees qué ha empezado a sospechar de ti?

\- Creo que tiene miedo de que me haya pasado a tu bando.

\- No estamos en guerra, Will, no existen los bandos. ¿Qué hiciste con Freddie Lounds? - inquirió, curioso y un tanto inquieto por la lucha de voluntades que percibía en su compañero.

\- Los convencí a ella y a Jack para fingir su muerte.

\- ¿Con qué propósito?

\- Engañarte. Y poder atraparte.

Hannibal clavó su mirada en él. Podía ver la sinceridad relejada en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Eran los ojos de un hombre que se había infiltrado en su vida para traicionarle y que ahora confesaba sin tapujos dicha traición. Había una mezcla de frustración, enojo y culpabilidad en su mirada. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quieres darme caza, Will?

\- Desde que salí del hospital – admitió y bajó la vista hacia el mantel. Parecía arrepentido - Jack y yo lo acordamos así: él vino a verme poco después de que me soltaran. Se sentía culpable por haberme dado la espalda y había empezado al fin a creer en mi versión.

\- Os aliasteis contra mí.

\- Solo por un tiempo – lo miró y Hannibal sintió el impulso de desviar su mirada. No quería ver esa luz de disculpa en sus ojos. Estaba furioso con él. Lo había traicionado. ¿Por qué no lo mataba allí mismo? - Mientras más tiempo pasábamos tú y yo juntos, más me iba alejando de Jack. Pasé de querer matarte a solo querer encerrarte y ahora... lo único que quiero es huir contigo. Dejar atrás esta vida, a Jack... simplemente estar los dos juntos. Quiero la vida que me ofreces, Hannibal, la quiero más que a nada.

Traidor. Mentiroso. ¡Judas! ¡Tener el descaro de mirarle a la cara, después de lo que le había hecho! Después de romper su corazón en pedazos como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, solo había una cosa que de verdad le importaba:

\- ¿Me amas, Will?

\- Si. De la misma forma que tú me amas a mí.

\- Pero estabas dispuesto a robarme mi vida, mi libertad.

\- Ya no quiero eso nunca más.

Hannibal chasqueó la lengua, un gesto abierto de disgusto. Giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo, mientras luchaba por salvar su orgullo.

\- Amar a quien te traiciona es totalmente inconveniente.

\- Pero no podemos controlar a quien escogemos amar, ¿cierto?

Se volvió para mirarlo. Ahí estaban, esos enormes ojos azules. Cuanto peligro y duplicidad ocultaba su belleza. Ahora lo observaban compungidos mientras derribaban piedra a piedra todas sus murallas, las pocas que habían quedado en pie desde que él entró en su vida.

Algo lo atormentaba y él como un estúpido quería alejarlo de ese sufrimiento. Will le destrozaba la vida y en cambio él buscaba salvarlo del peligro. Ese ingrato le rompía el corazón, y en vez de odiarlo lo amaba más que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué has decidido contármelo? Sabes el peligro que corres al hacerlo.

\- Lo sé y lo acepto. Ya no soportaba más esta mentira. Tenía que escoger... y lo he hecho: te escojo a ti, Hannibal. Lo que desees hacer conmigo es tu decisión. Para mí ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Me has mentido todo este tiempo. Has jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos.

\- Jamás te mentí respecto a lo que sentía por ti: lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros durante estas semanas, lo que pasó en mi coche después de nuestra visita a la granja Verger... ha sido todo real. No fingí en ninguno de esos momentos. Puedes creerme o no, pero es la verdad.

Hannibal se puso en pie. Tras un breve titubeo, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se colocó tras la silla de Will. Podía matarlo ahora. Su mano aferró su cuello con firmeza y Will no opuso resistencia. Podía ahogarlo si quería, pero no lo haría. En cambio, se inclinó para pegar su mejilla a la de su compañero, en un gesto cargado de afecto y perdón.

\- Dime, ¿qué te detiene? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes perdonar, Will?

\- Abigail, Beverly... no puedo olvidarme de ellas.

\- No eres responsable de sus muertes.

\- No hice nada por salvarlas.

\- No podías.

\- Beverly murió por mi culpa: si yo no la hubiese reclutado para demostrar mi inocencia, ahora ella seguiría viva.

\- ¿Acaso no le advertiste sobre mí? ¿No era la señorita Katz lo bastante experimentada e inteligente como para saber el peligro que corría?

\- Debería haberla dejado en paz.

\- Will – besó su sien, estrechándolo con devoción - Te preocupas demasiado. Has venido hasta aquí para ser castigado, porque te sientes culpable por haber escogido amar al asesino de dos personas que te importaban, y de cuya muerte te consideras responsable.

\- _Soy_ responsable.

\- Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Se alejó y no esperó a que Will lo siguiera porque sabía que lo haría. No tardó mucho en oír el ruido de la silla de su compañero y sus pasos cruzando el comedor para seguirle hasta la cocina.

Hannibal abrió la puerta del sótano y bajó por las escaleras tras encender la luz. Will lo siguió, asustado pero curioso. Su cerebro le gritaba que huyese, que saliese corriendo antes de caer en la trampa que Hannibal sin duda le estaba preparando conforme andaban: acababa de confesarle que lo había traicionado y que su intención era engañarlo para poner meterlo entre rejas, ¿y pensaba que iba a dejarlo así? Tan solo estaba atrayéndolo para vengarse por su afrenta. Lo encerraría en el sótano y lo iría mutilando, seguramente obligándolo a consumir su propia carne durante sus próximas cenas. Porque Hannibal era un psicópata, uno especialmente retorcido...

Aún así, lo siguió. Estaba asustado, pero por otra parte se sentía en calma. La reacción de Hannibal a su confesión había sido genuina, el psiquiatra estaba dolido con él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo había atacado. Tan solo unos pocos reproches y unas explicaciones, antes de abrazarlo. Su gesto encajaba más con el perdón que con la ira o la venganza.

Quizás hubiese alguna esperanza de sobrevivir a su traición. Quizás Hannibal y él se querían lo suficiente como para superarlo.

El doctor se detuvo frente a una gran cortina roja. Parecía un antiguo telón de teatro. Will se preguntó inmediatamente que habría detrás y porque Hannibal quería enseñárselo. Miró al psiquiatra, desconcertado.

\- Vas a ver lo último que vio Beverly Katz, antes de encontrarse conmigo – anunció su amigo - Pero primero me temo que debo pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ocultártelo.

Tiró de la cortina. Esta cayó al suelo y reveló lo que escondía. Will se quedó petrificado al verlo:

Tras el telón había una sección del sótano decorada como una pequeña habitación. Era como la celda de un convento: tenía un camastro, un armario, un tocador y escritorio con su silla.

Sentada frente a la mesa, mirándolos sorprendida, estaba Abigail Hobbs... viva.

 

 

 

Cuando la cortina cayó y la luz inundó su habitáculo se sintió un poco confundida, como una criatura nocturna sorprendida en pleno día. La cortina estaba para protegerla, según Hannibal. Era una medida de seguridad después de lo ocurrido con aquella policía.

Estaba repasando sus lecciones de dibujo cuando la cortina cayó. Se giró en la silla, esperando ver a Hannibal que vendría a recoger la bandeja de la cena – se la había dejado sobre la cama unas horas antes – pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

\- ¿Will? - se puso en pie, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Abigail.

El agente se acercó casi tambaleándose hacia ella. Al principio se preguntó si estaría herido o borracho, pero resultó ser solo la impresión. Lo supo por como la abrazó, estrechándola con excesiva fuerza contra su pecho.

\- No puedo creer que estés viva – se apartó de ella al cabo de un momento, observándola incrédulo - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Hannibal me ayudó: dijo que debía fingir mi muerte para que dejasen de buscarme. Tu habías descubierto que yo era el señuelo de mi padre y si se lo contabas al agente Crawford, él...

\- Lo siento. Dios, lo siento, aquello no fue culpa tuya. Tu padre te obligó a cooperar, tú solo fuiste una víctima más.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - inquirió, esperanzada. Hannibal siempre se lo decía, pero ella no dejaba de albergar dudas.

\- Claro que lo creo – la tomó de la mano y su gesto la animó a esbozar una sonrisa, viendo que contaba con su comprensión - Perdóname por asustarte en la cabaña, no era mi intención. Fue el shock del descubrimiento: lo había tenido enfrente todo el tiempo y no había sabido verlo...

\- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? ¿No me odias?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? Tú no eres responsable, Abigail.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Siguió el impulso de abrazarlo, sintiéndose a salvo entre sus brazos. Cuando se separaron los miró a ambos, expectante:

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que ha llegado el momento? ¿Nos vamos a Europa, los tres?

\- Todo depende de Will – Hannibal se volvió a mirarlo – Dinos, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Quiero marcharme con vosotros. Quiero hacerlo, pero...

\- Comprendo – Abigail observó la impotencia del agente y como Hannibal alargaba la mano para consolarlo, atrapando su mejilla en su palma y acariciándola tiernamente con el pulgar – Mi querido Will... permíteme despejar todas tus dudas.

\- ¿En qué estás pensado? - inquirió el joven, con un cierto deje de inseguridad en la voz.

Hannibal sonrió, acercándose un par de pasos hasta él.

\- Confía en mí. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia, queridos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirla, comentarla, incluirla entre vuestras recomendaciones... con este fic me despido por un tiempo: tengo que atender asuntos personales y quiero dar comienzo a mi tercera novela, así que no sé cuando volveremos a vernos. Cuídaos mucho y no abandonéis vuestras lecturas... y espero que a mi regreso queráis seguir leyendo lo que os traíga. Pasáoslo bien. ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver ;)!

La cocina era un desastre.

Lo primero que vieron Jack Crawford y su equipo al entrar fueron las mesas removidas, las cacerolas y utensilios de cocina regados por todas partes, comida en el suelo y el frigorífico abierto. No había duda de que una virulenta pelea había tenido lugar entre aquellas paredes.

Will había llamado a su jefe por teléfono apenas media hora antes. Le había dicho que había encontrado pruebas y que esa misma noche podrían tener a Hannibal entre rejas. Lo último que oyó el jefe de la unidad, antes de que la comunicación se cortase bruscamente, fue un potente golpe y el grito de su subordinado al ser atacado. Utilizó inmediatamente el GPS de su teléfono para ubicarlo y comprobó que Will lo llamaba desde el interior de la casa de Lecter.

No lo pensó dos veces. Llamó para ordenar refuerzos, mientras conducía frenéticamente de camino a casa del doctor.

Ahora estaban todos allí. Jack abría la comitiva, pistola en mano, seguido por varios agentes armados y protegidos con chalecos antibalas. Algunos de ellos ya se habían repartido por la casa para inspeccionarla, y a juzgar por los gritos de ¡Despejado! Que se oían a lo lejos, aún no habían encontrado nada. En el interior reinaba un silencio pesado, sepulcral. Jack temía que Hannibal hubiese escapado, dejando a Will atrás, quien sabe en qué condiciones.

Encontraron la puerta de la despensa abierta y un reguero de sangre que salía de ella. Jack y sus hombres se acercaron cautelosos, temiendo lo peor.

Hannibal estaba sentado en el suelo. Su espalda y su cabeza se apoyaban contra las estanterías de la despensa, llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y sobre sus rodillas descansaba Will: la sangre era suya, procedía de su estómago abierto. El psiquiatra lo había destripado y ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de una macabra representación de La Piedad. El aspecto de ambos era el de dos hombres que se habían enzarzado a golpes.

\- Hijo de puta – masculló Jack, incrédulo, sintiendo la cólera surgir mientras apuntaba al psiquiatra con la pistola. Hubiese querido dispararle allí mismo. Su dedo estuvo tentado de apretar el gatillo, pero había demasiados testigos.

\- Hola, Jack – Lecter lo saludó sin inmutarse – Perdona que os reciba a ti y a tus hombres en semejante estado. Me temo que Will y yo hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo: tu joven aliado ha errado su camino, pero ahora está donde debe estar.

\- Y muy pronto, tú también lo estarás – espetó el jefe de unidad con rabia. Giró la cabeza para llamar a sus hombres - ¡Está aquí! ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia! - volvió a mirar al doctor con furia - Apartad a Will de ese monstruo.

Dos hombres se acercaron para desarmar a Lecter y procedieron a detenerle, mientras otros dos sacaban a Will con cuidado de la despensa. Hannibal fue trasladado a las dependencias del FBI por un numeroso grupo de agentes, que no se despegó de su lado hasta que lo dejaron a buen recaudo en su celda. Mientras, en la casa, Jack y algunos agentes más atendían a Will, procurando mantenerlo con vida en espera de la ambulancia.

\- Lo has conseguido - le dijo Jack a su amigo, presionando la herida con su chaqueta para contener la hemorragia – Lo hiciste, Will, has cazado a Lecter: se va a pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel y esta vez no podrá librarse. Vamos, aguanta. Tienes que seguir vivo, ¿me oyes? Tienes que vivir parar ver tu obra terminada.

\- Jack... - el agente apretó su mano, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

\- Lo hemos pillado, Will, lo tenemos.

\- Al fin es nuestro.

El joven sonrió, con la sonrisa escueta y satisfecha de quien sabe que ha ganado la partida.

 

 

 

Tres años habían pasado. Desde que la noticia de los atroces crímenes de Hannibal el Caníbal saliese a la luz y recorriese el mundo, Chiyoh había estado aguardando aquel momento.

Tres años atrás había recibido en el castillo Lecter a una joven llamada Abigail, que era la hija adoptiva de su patrón. La muchacha llegó con una gran mochila cargada a la espalda, el cabello teñido de rubio y una identidad falsa. Sabiendo que era la voluntad de Hannibal, cuidó de ella y la instruyó en la lengua lituana hasta que la chica estuvo preparada para mudarse a la universidad, algo que hizo por su expreso deseo y el de su segundo padre.

Will Graham, _nakama_ de Hannibal, había llegado varios meses después que Abigail. Vino navegando en un barco de vela, con una jauría de siete perros pegados a sus talones. Su primera y única impresión sobre él era que se trataba de un hombre muy extraño: misterioso, introvertido... hermoso hasta decir basta. Y peligroso, sin duda. No le extrañaba lo más mínimo que hubiese conquistado a Hannibal.

Los perros no la molestaban. Siempre había preferido los animales a los humanos y pronto ella y los canes se hicieron compañeros inseparables de caza. Will, Abigail y ella convivieron juntos en el castillo y el antiguo agente del FBI la ayudaba de vez en cuando en sus tareas, cosa que ella agradecía aunque no lo dijera. Podía arreglárselas perfectamente sola, lo había hecho durante años, pero debido a la extensión de la propiedad de los Lecter, dos manos extra no le venían nada mal. Además, le estaba agradecida a Will por librarla de su compromiso: la bala que su pistola había disparado meses atrás para acabar con la vida de Grutas, salvando así a Abigail del ataque de su prisionero, puso un ansiado fin a la tarea que Hannibal le encomendase años atrás, tras capturar al infame asesino de su hermana. Ahora ella era libre y en cuanto todo aquello terminase, en cuanto volviesen a pisar suelo lituano, tomaría un avión de vuelta a Japón y no regresaría nunca. Sus años de servicio a la familia Lecter se habían acabado.

En esos momentos, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, miró de reojo a Will Graham. El joven conducía el coche que los llevaba por una ruta secundaria hasta el hospital. Habían volado juntos desde Lituania un mes antes, para alojarse en la casita del Atlántico y coordinar desde allí su estrategia: Hannibal y Will lo habían tramado todo desde el principio y habían ido ultimando los detalles de su operación durante aquellos días, usando como medio de comunicación las llamadas telefónicas que el agente hacía al hospital, fingiendo ser su abogado.

El día de la Gran Evasión había llegado y ella estaba deseando dar aquel asunto por zanjado.

Will tomó un desvío a la derecha y se internaron en el bosque. Aparcó después de conducir un buen rato, cuando la carretera hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una pista de arena rodeada por los árboles.

\- Espéranos aquí – le ordenó, y salió del coche portando una bolsa de plástico que tomó del asiento de atrás y cuyo contenido ella desconocía.

Lo vio alejarse para internarse entre los árboles y sabía que él y Hannibal tardarían al menos una hora en volver. Se cambió de asiento para colocarse al volante, tal y como habían acordado.

El plan consistía en que Will se infiltrase como celador en el hospital, justo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando casi todo el personal estaría en la cafetería y a nadie le extrañaría ver a uno de los auxiliares deambulando por allí. Debía llegar hasta Hannibal, que estaba en la enfermería: esa mañana el psiquiatra habría fingido un malestar estomacal para hacer que lo trasladaran y ahora mismo debía de estar atado con correas a la cama, portando la máscara que nunca le quitaban cuando lo sacaban de su celda para evitar que mordiese a alguien – no es que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, ¿pero quien quería arriesgarse con caníbal psicópata y asesino en serie? - y vigilado estrechamente por una solitaria enfermera.

Según le había comentado Will la noche anterior, semejante relajación en la seguridad de un preso como Hannibal no habría ocurrido nunca estando Alana Bloom – la nueva directora del hospital desde la caída en desgracia del doctor Chilton – de servicio... pero Alana estaba de vacaciones en Francia con su familia y no regresaría hasta pasada una semana.

En plenas Navidades, con el grueso de la plantilla de vacaciones, era el momento perfecto para una fuga.

Chiyoh esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Pasaban los minutos y cuando consultó su reloj y vio que había pasado más de una hora, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No tenían mucho tiempo. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos?

Oyó un ruido a su espalda y se giró, presta a actuar.

Con un suspiro de alivio vio salir a Will y a Hannibal de entre los árboles. Era evidente que habían venido corriendo a través del bosque. Ambos vestían de paisano, con pantalón y camisa. Seguramente Will había llevado ropa para los dos en aquella bolsa. Misterio resuelto.

Subieron al coche y ella arrancó sin pronunciar palabra. Will iba a su lado y Hannibal en el asiento de atrás. El psiquiatra y el agente se sonreían, espiándose mutuamente a través del espejo retrovisor del coche.

\- Buenas tardes, Chiyoh – la saludó Hannibal, siempre educado – Es un placer volver a verte.

Ella asintió. No es que pudiese decir lo mismo, pero no había razón para ser grosera.

\- Will me ha contado lo ocurrido con Grutas – sonrió con satisfacción – Me alegro de que eso haya terminado.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Volverás a casa?

\- Cuando sea el momento.

Él asintió, comprensivo. Volvió a centrar su atención en Will.

\- Es una lástima que Abigail no vaya a recibirnos en el apartamento.

\- Está de vacaciones con sus amigos. Pero la veremos la próxima semana – aseguró – Está feliz en la universidad y se maneja perfectamente por sí sola en Vilna.

\- ¿Su lituano es tan exquisito como el tuyo?

\- Bueno, aún no hemos perdido el acento.

\- Eso no importa. Me gusta tu acento, Will.

 _\- D_ _ė_ _koju_ – agradeció el agente y la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del psiquiatra fue radiante.

Chiyoh jamás había visto semejante expresión de adoración en su cara y no estaba segura de si querría volver a verla. Francamente, prefería centrarse en su objetivo: que los tres pudiesen abandonar el país sin que los detuviese la policía o el FBI.

\- Lamento lo de Jack y Bella – dijo Hannibal, al cabo de un momento. Su semblante se había vuelto serio. El rostro de Will adoptó de repente una expresión de disgusto – La prensa lo ha tratado como un doble suicidio. Han empezado a hablar de Romeo y Julieta.

\- La prensa es estúpida – gruñó Will – Hacen cualquier cosa por vender más ejemplares.

\- Ahora descansan en paz. Nos has ahorrado a todos una persecución. Morir juntos es lo que ellos habrían querido.

Hannibal alargó una mano para alcanzar el hombro de su compañero. Will elevó la suya para cubrir la mano de Hannibal y la estrechó, agradeciéndole su consuelo. Los dos permanecieron así un largo rato, en silencio.

Chiyoh siguió conduciendo, aislándose de todo aquello. No conocía a Jack ni a Bella Crawford, pero sabía por las noticias que habían muerto apenas unos días atrás, de una sobredosis compartida de morfina. Los habían encontrado abrazados en su cama, como si estuviesen durmiendo. La esposa estaba desahuciada por el cáncer, vivía en una neblina de drogas y medicamentos, y el marido se había tomado una excedencia para cuidarla en sus últimos días. Nadie estaba enterado de lo que la pareja pretendía hacer... aunque Will había estado cenando con ellos esa trágica noche.

Pero ese era un detalle que no había trascendido a los medios. Y era mejor así.

 

 

 

Ahora estaban juntos. Después de todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar: la larga separación, el rencor, las dudas... al fin estaban solos y podían disfrutar el uno del otro. Mañana volverían a casa y pronto la familia estaría de nuevo reunida.

Esta vez sería para siempre.

El beso concluyó y Hannibal se desprendió de su compañero solo para tomar su rostro con ternura entre sus manos.

\- Soy feliz – sonrió y Will lo correspondió al instante.

\- Yo también.

Recuperó sus manos para guiarlas hasta su cintura. Hannibal acarició con el pulgar el vientre desnudo de su amante, bajando la vista para observar complacido la gran cicatriz que lo adornaba formando una sonrisa.

\- Es hermosa – declaró. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo - ¿Te ha causado muchos problemas?

\- No. Solo tuve que pasar unos meses en el hospital para recuperarme. Ahora hago vida normal.

\- Lamento lo del hospital. Voy a tener que compensarte por las molestias.

\- ¿Tenías algo en mente? - preguntó con curiosidad, elevando las cejas en un gesto de coquetería masculina que prendió fuego en la sangre del psiquiatra.

\- Deja que te lo enseñe.

Lo tomó en brazos, sosteniéndolo por las nalgas, y tras un corto paseo lo dejó caer suavemente en el lecho. Le quitó los pantalones y se desprendió a sí mismo de sus ropas, mientras sus ojos contemplaban admirados la belleza del cuerpo de su compañero. El agente se acomodó sobre las sábanas, exponiendo ante Hannibal los mejores ángulos de su desnudez: le gustaba el poder que eso le otorgaba, que su amante lo desease tanto que fuese incapaz de apartar la mirada. Era plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en él pues podía verlo claramente en el brillo de sus ojos, en el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, y en la erección que crecía implacable entre sus piernas.

\- Ven – lo llamó, tendiendo su mano hacia el doctor.

Hannibal no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Al segundo estaba sobre él, dejando que sus manos y su boca hablasen por él y repartiesen sobre su piel toda la adoración y el cariño que sentía hacia su persona.

\- Te he echado de menos – susurró con voz ronca contra su cuello - Tres años... solo tenía mi Palacio Mental para evadirme de la tortura.

\- Espero que le hayas dado un buen uso.

\- Lo he hecho. Pero una copia en mi cerebro no compensa la falta del original.

\- Siempre fuiste un purista – lo acusó Will, en broma. Se miraron con cariño a los ojos.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y además un romántico.

\- Will...

\- Bésame – ordenó y Hannibal obedeció al instante. Cuando se separaron, el joven rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello del psiquiatra - Podríamos poner en práctica alguna de tus fantasías.

\- ¿Solo una?

\- Tranquilo, la noche es joven – sonrió. Hannibal lo contempló con adoración - Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Te quiero a ti, Will. Te quiero la noche entera.

\- Ya me tienes. Haz que valga la pena.

\- Te lo prometo.

A partir de entonces, se dedicó por entero a su cuerpo. Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo y no dejó un solo rincón sin visitar. El joven estaba casi sin aliento cuando el doctor le dio la vuelta y comenzó a repartir besos y caricias por su espalda, sus nalgas y en el hueco entre las mismas, donde además aplicó su lengua con especial cuidado.

Will se aferró a las sábanas. No podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su garganta. Su cuerpo se retorcía, respondiendo a las atenciones de Hannibal de la forma más placentera posible, con abandono. Sentía su interior cálido y húmedo. Era incapaz de soportar aquello, pero tampoco quería que parase.

Hannibal se tomó su tiempo con él, se esmeró al máximo. Fue tan cariñoso como despiadado, prestando siempre atención a las reacciones de su amante, que le indicaban el camino que debía seguir. Cuando su lengua ya no daba más de sí, usó sus dedos y casi todo el bote de lubricante que había encontrado en un cajón de la mesilla horas antes, mientras se cambiaba de ropa tras pasar por la ducha. Entonces lo había buscado a propósito, porque Will le había dejado claras sus intenciones para esa noche y sabía que les haría falta.

Quería que todo fuese perfecto la primera vez. No estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a su compañero.

Fue dilatándolo poco a poco, preparándolo para lo que vendría a continuación. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y controlarse hasta que llegase el momento, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo porque él no era precisamente inmune a Will y la respuesta del joven le brindaba era decididamente entusiasta, para nada contenida o silenciosa... ambos debían dar gracias de que la casa estuviese insonorizada. Sobre todo por Chiyoh, que dormía a unas puertas de distancia.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Will estuvo preparado. Hannibal retiró sus dedos y aplicó un poco más de lubricante en el interior de su compañero y sobre sí mismo, antes de entrar. Lo hizo despacio, moviéndose con sumo cuidado, disfrutando de la estrechez y la humedad de su amante. Will jadeaba y emitía pequeños gemidos, mientras ocultaba la cabeza entre las sábanas.

\- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? - inquirió el psiquiatra, inclinándose sobre él para hablarle al oído.

\- No – negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano – Por favor, no pares.

¿Cómo negarse, cuando se lo pedía en ese tono? El doctor enredó una mano en los cabellos del joven y le giró la cabeza para que pudiese respirar, mientras lo penetraba usando un ritmo más enérgico. Lo llevaba cerca del límite y luego paraba, buscando retrasar y aumentar la potencia del orgasmo, de manera que la experiencia fuese aún más placentera para ambos.

Will no se reprimía a la hora de expresar su placer. Hannibal adoraba cada uno de sus sonidos, se deleitaba en provocarlos, los disfrutaba y respondía a ellos con el mismo entusiasmo. No tardaron mucho en perder el control y lo hicieron juntos. El éxtasis los golpeó de lleno y tuvieron que aferrarse el uno al otro para sobrellevarlo.

Pasada la tormenta, Hannibal depositó un beso en la coronilla de su compañero antes de apartarse para tenderse en la cama junto a él. Ambos intentaron recuperar el resuello. Al cabo de un momento, el agente elevó su mano para buscarlo y la posó abierta sobre su pecho en un gesto de posesión. Hannibal sonrió, complacido en su ego, e imitando a su compañero colocó su mano sobre las suaves nalgas del agente y las acarició con afecto.

\- Te quiero – confesó sin tapujos. Volvió a repetirlo, por si acaso él no se había enterado: - Te quiero, Will.

\- Yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa del psiquiatra se amplió. Saberse correspondido era la mejor sensación del mundo. No recordaba haber sentido nunca una felicidad similar. Le gustaría que Will se lo repitiese todos los días, solo por el placer de oírlo, aunque sabía que ese no era un deseo realista ni fácil de conseguir: Will no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, él tendría que acostumbrarlo.

Pero por ahora lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y a salvo. Y el mundo se abría ante ellos lleno de promesas: tenían un futuro, una familia y seguirían siendo felices. Porque lo tenían todo: se tenían el uno al otro. A partir de ahora, nada ni nadie podría separarles.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
